1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser scanner. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical component supporting apparatus that more precisely and stably mounts an optical component for reflecting or permeating a beam emitted from a light source, and a laser scanner and an image forming device having the same, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming device, such as a laser printer, a copier, a scanner, and a multi-function machine, includes a laser scanner. The laser scanner defectively scans a beam emitted from a light source in a predetermined direction by a polygonal mirror, which is rotated at a high speed, and images the scanned beam onto a photoconductor via an optical system.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view schematically exemplifying an example of the laser scanner. As shown in FIG. 1, the laser scanner 100 includes a light source unit 110, a cylindrical lens 120, a polygonal mirror 130, a driving motor 140 to drive the polygonal mirror, an imaging lens 150, a reflective mirror 160, and an optical frame 101 to support the optical components 110, 120, 130, 150, and 160.
A beam emitted from the light source unit 110 is concentrated on reflective surfaces of the polygonal mirror 130 through the cylindrical lens 120, defectively reflected in a uniform velocity through the polygonal mirror 130, and then imaged on a photoconductive medium (not shown) via the imaging lens 150 and the reflective mirror 160.
To precisely reflect or permeate the beam, it requires that among the optical components described above, optical components, such as the reflective mirror 160 or the lenses 150 and 120, which are installed at predetermined angles to reflect or permeate the beam, should be assembled and fixed in a precise angle and with a precise orientation.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view exemplifying the reflective mirror 160 installed in the optical frame 101.
As shown in FIG. 2, the reflective mirror 160 is secured at surfaces 160a and 160b thereof and mounted on a supporting apparatus 200, which is provided in the optical frame 101.
The supporting apparatus 200 includes a first supporting unit 210 to support a reflective surface 160a of the reflective mirror 160, and a second supporting unit 220 to support a lower surface 160b of the reflective mirror 160.
The first and the second supporting units 210 and 220 are provided with first and second supporting surfaces 211 and 221 to support the reflective surface 160a and the lower surface 160b of the reflective mirror 160, respectively.
Also, the first and the second supporting surfaces 211 and 221 are configured, so that supporting projections 211a and 221a are extended in longitudinal directions of the supporting surfaces 211 and 221, respectively, thereby precisely supporting the reflective surface 160a and the lower surface 160b of the reflective mirror 160.
Particularly in the supporting projections 211a and 221a, dimensions, such as an inclined angle, a vertical length and a horizontal length, should be very precisely formed. When the dimensions of the supporting projections 211a and 221a are not precisely formed, the installed orientation or angle of the reflective mirror 160 may be deviated from the design tolerance, thereby deteriorating the reliability of products.
Accordingly, the conventional supporting apparatus as shown in FIG. 2 requires a high-priced measuring device for measuring inclined angles of the supporting projections 211a and 221a and/or the supporting surfaces 211 and 221, so that such measuring work is difficult and troublesome. Also, the conventional supporting apparatus cannot accurately confirm a position to or through which the beam transmitted from the light source is reflected or permeated. As a result, when the reflected or permeated position is not specified, the laser scanner cannot show a desired performance.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved support apparatus for accurately positioning and orienting an optical component.